


【All公式主初代光】That Night

by Melanie_0728



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-15
Updated: 2020-10-15
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:07:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27022495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melanie_0728/pseuds/Melanie_0728
Summary: ·开头先放个OOC预警。·这是一个只能看不能吃，能看能吃但是怂和肆无忌惮边吃边看还要故意让其他两个看的脑洞。·分别对应一直被迫看着到最后才醒悟的暗光，想看又不想看只好在星之间脸红的水晶光和全程都在高空飞行顺便嘲笑另外两个的爱梅光，有轻微的光= 14th的描写。·只有颜色，很亮的那种，时间线大致是在打败倒数第二只灵光卫之后的一个夜晚。·以上，能接受的那就请继续看下去吧。
Relationships: Ardbert/Warrior of Light (Final Fantasy XIV), G'raha Tia | Crystal Exarch/Warrior of Light, Solus zos Galvus | Emet-Selch/Warrior of Light
Comments: 1
Kudos: 10





	【All公式主初代光】That Night

【All公式主爱梅光】That Night

光睡得并不安稳，在水晶公给他准备好的客房床上闭着眼睛翻来覆去，看着好像随时会醒过来的样子。阿尔博特正站在床边有些担忧着看着他，他本身因为早就只剩下灵魂残存于世，所以并不需要睡觉，还能有人看见他已经是一件奇事了。就在阿尔博特正准备伸出手试探光额头上的温度时，他听到身后穿来了一声轻微的爆破声。

“哈？你怎么还在这里。这种时候你不一般都在外边看看久违的星空吗？”

熟悉的声音在耳边响起，阿尔博特连回头都不用就知道来的人到底是谁。

“说得好像那你出现在这里就很正常一样，爱梅特赛尔克。”

阿尔博特回过头来，出现在他眼前的正是那个神出鬼没的无影。那人就像往常一样，脸上没个正经的，穿着那身加雷马帝国的礼服长袍，一点也不担心被人发现的就这么堂而皇之的出现在光之战士的房间里，就好像这里本来就是他最常来的地方。爱梅特赛尔克迈着步子，慢吞吞地凑到光的床边并坐下，还戴着白手套的手轻轻的抚上光邹着的眉头。

“啧啧啧，体内的光之力吃得那么多当然睡得不安稳了，看着你这么脆弱的样子真是令人失望啊，不过要是不在这个时候帮你一把你醒来肯定会更加难受的吧？”

爱梅特赛尔克的手指顺着光的眉头一点一点向下移动，划过他的鼻梁，落到光的嘴唇上。看着爱梅特赛尔克几乎忘我的神情，阿尔博特感觉到有些不太对劲，但是至于是哪里不太对劲又有些说不上来，只好站在一旁静静的看着。忽然，爱梅特赛尔克抬起头，死死地盯着房间里的某个角落，那里什么都没有，但是他好像在透过墙壁看着些什么，原本只是带着些坏笑的脸上忽然露出了一丝古怪的神情。

“原来如此...哈，要是让这家伙知道你平时都在干些什么，指不定要怎么想你呢。”

阿尔博特看着忽然说了这么句话的无影露出了不解的神情，他跟着看向那个角落却什么都没发现。爱梅特赛尔克在看到阿尔博特的动作时不由得带着点嘲笑的意味开了口。

“别看了，再怎么看你也不会知道我在看什么的，还不如乖乖呆在那里当你的背后灵，等他需要的时候再出现就好。至于现在要怎么解决他体内那些暴走的光之力，看在我今天心情好，就当做为接下来的故事多增添些乐趣好了，要是大英雄过早崩溃，那不就不好玩了吗？”

还没等阿尔博特反应过来眼前的无影想干些什么，爱梅特赛尔克就把光盖着的那层薄被子掀了开来，露出了光那穿着黑色紧身背心的肉体。无影脱掉了一直戴着的白手套，用他裸露出来的手抚上光的胸膛，顺着胸膛一路滑到肚脐，然后他惊讶的发现平日里包裹得严严实实的光实际上还是像个普通男子一样，只是单纯的穿着一件背心一条短裤就直接睡了。

爱梅特赛尔克的手指已经顺着肚脐将光的内裤勾了下来，露出了光还在沉睡所以还没意识到会发生什么的下体。从一开始阿尔博特待在一旁看着的时候就觉得有些不对劲，一直憋到现在才忍无可忍的问了出来。

“刚刚听你的意思，你是要帮光解决掉他体内暴走的光之力，但是现在看你的动作我也没觉得你是想怎么解决，倒不如你现在更像是要对他干些什么事情。”

听完阿尔博特的话，爱梅特赛尔克有些轻蔑的瞥了阿尔博特一眼，大有懒得回复他的心情，但还是想着这人只能在旁边看着，就带着些不满的语气给人解释了。

“你既然跟我们合作过，自然就知道对于我们来说暗之力在我们身上随处可寻吧？所以我说要帮他安抚他体内的光之力，那么要怎么安抚就很显而易见了？你还不如学学塔里那位好好的看着就行了，反正你也没办法做任何事情不是吗？”

说完，爱梅特赛尔克脸上就出现了一个阿尔博特从没见过的笑容，有些幸灾乐祸还有些怜悯的意味在里边，虽然看着很不爽但是奈何自己根本做不了什么，阿尔博特只好听着那人的话站在了一旁。而爱梅特赛尔克的手也没闲着，他把自己身上的长袍脱掉以后，顺势就把光身上仅存的那条内裤也一并脱掉了。

爱梅特赛尔克打了个响指，他的手心中就出现了一小支从没见过的东西在月光下闪着一丝晶莹的光芒。阿尔博特好奇的看着爱梅特赛尔克将那支东西全数倒进手心里，然后架起光的一条腿，把手里的那些粘液连着他的手指塞进了光的体内。光只是闷闷地哼了一声，表情却舒缓了很多。

手指在人柔软的体内开始缓慢进出，一边为人细心的作者扩张，一边吐槽这根本不是自己平时的作风，却还是在看着眼前的光的灵魂时不由得温柔了下来，顺着那团柔软在光的体内开始寻找那个会让人疯狂的敏感点，也许藏得有些隐蔽，也许还是在那个地方。所以当爱梅特赛尔克试探性的往那块区域按下去的时候，光发出了一声急促却又有些甜腻的叫声，虽然小但还是能听到。

“哈，果然很容易就找到了啊，贪心的家伙倒是很容易被找到弱点，没想到你也不是个例外。”

确认了光完全接受良好后，爱梅特赛尔克抽出了手指，握着光精壮的腰将自己的炽热替换了手指送进他的体内。被完全包裹住时，饶是爱梅特赛尔克这个早已抛弃掉情欲的人也忍不住发出一声感叹。里边炽热且紧致的触感的确会在那一瞬间让人想交枪缴械，但是强大的意志力还是让爱梅特赛尔克没有干出其他事情来，在确认的身下的人没有任何转醒的迹象后遍开始在光身上动了起来。

虽然在经历了多次战斗后，光的肤色不再像从前那样还是透着光的白，但是在这个情况下又有谁会在意肤色呢？反倒是光的身体上泛出一层淡淡的粉色，跟他本人平时的状态完全不同，一眼看过去多了一种让人心动的施暴欲。爱梅特赛尔克的手在光的身上勒出了红痕，就算是身经百战的光之战士身上却还是很好留下各种痕迹，倒是能满足一些很奇怪的占有欲。

一边继续着身下的动作，一边却还是忍不住俯下身子在光的后颈处留下一个浅红色的吻痕，美其名曰是为了给光体内暴动的光之力一个警告，实际上到底有什么作用不用想都能知道。然而在阿尔博特眼里这一切却又变了味道，站在远处的他借着月光能看到的是一些更为隐秘的东西。意外的，爱梅特赛尔克的东西虽然很大但是却没有让人接受不了，只是单纯的看着光那个柔软的穴口吞吃进那么个巨物却还是很容易给人带来视觉冲击。阿尔博特自嘲的想着，如果他现在不是灵魂，是不是就能一起享有光的肉体，从某种观点上来说，他要是也跟光上了床，颇有一种自己上自己的惊悚感，想到这里阿尔博特反而冷静了下来。

然后在下一秒他的冷静被全部击破，在爱梅特赛尔克又一次的撞击后，光发出了一声甜腻到甚至带着魅惑的叫声，脸上的表情也逐渐变得享受起来，原本只是微张的嘴又张大了些，露出一小截粉色的舌头，像是在向人索吻。而爱梅特赛尔克也的确照做了，他凑过去吻住了那张微张的嘴，把那即将泻出的呻吟全部吞进肚里。一丝晶莹的液体从光的嘴角滑落，在月光下闪着一丝淫弥的光芒。阿尔博特看得倒是有些呆了，然而在不远处的水晶塔里，戴着兜帽的人看着镜子里的场面握紧了手里的权杖。

水晶公发誓他原本只是因为有些担心才说要看看光现在有没有好好休息，却没想到在打开的一瞬间会看到那个无影在抚摸光之战士的脸。在那一刻水晶公恨不得马上冲到房间里去叫醒那个人，告诉他无影对他都干了些什么，然而下一秒他就看到爱梅特赛尔克的眼睛看了过来。然后对他说了一句让他瞬间冷静下来的话。的确，这件事情不能让光知道，就算之后要做的事情再怎么样都好，现在他在光面前的形象还不能出现差错。

所以当水晶公通过镜子看完全程时，他脸上的红晕都没有消下来过，他看着爱梅特赛尔克是怎么把他已经垂软下来的事物抽离开光的身体，看着光微红还带着点肿胀的穴口吐出些许浊白色的液体，看着爱梅特赛尔克带着些坏笑把那些液体又都塞了回去，美其名曰不能浪费。然后他把丢在一旁的内裤给光穿了回去，把被子给人盖上，自己拿起放在一旁的长袍离开了房间。留下站在镜子前的水晶公和站在房间里的阿尔博特看着睡着的光，回想起刚刚发生的种种，脸涨得通红。

第二天早上起来的时候，光倒是没觉得有什么异样。只是稍微的身体有些酸痛，想来只是最近到处讨伐灵光卫时太累了才会有这种感觉，伸了个懒腰，光拿起休息时才会穿的长袍出去吃早餐。光在餐厅的桌子旁边遇见了正在一起吃早餐的桑克瑞德和琳，还有正在拿面包的于里昂热，正准备一起坐下来吃早餐时，琳在一旁有些好奇的看着光。

“我感觉，光今天身上的光之力好像柔和了很多，虽然不知道发生了什么但是真是太好了。”

光挠了挠头，有些摸不着头脑的看着琳，不过想来也不是什么坏事，就拿起桌上的面包咬了一口。紧接着雅·修特拉的声音就在身后响了起来。

“虽然不知道你发生了什么，但是我能看到你的以太里混了些不太一样的东西进去，虽然不知道是什么但是应该不会对你的身体造成太大的影响。”

光回过头，看到了一眼微笑的雅·修特拉，她顺着光的脸一路向下看去紧接着目光就停留在了光的脖子上，然后这位魔女的表情就出现了些微妙的变化。

“原来如此...看来有些我们不该知道的事情发生了啊。”

说完她就离开了，留下了一头雾水的光和剩下的拂晓众人。

今天真是一个好天气啊，你们说是吧？


End file.
